Changing Past, Present, and Future
by Midnight-Dragons
Summary: It is weird the way things are made to happen because everything happens for a reason. You can’t stop the way things turn out, but what if you could? What if you could change the course of history with three small words or one large gesture?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changing Past, Present, and Future  
  
Author: Midnight_Dragons  
  
Year: 7th  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione  
  
Summary: Sometimes people are played again and again and sometimes those people just lose their sense of direction. Sometimes people just get lost and never ever found again. It is weird the way things are made to happen because everything happens for a reason. You can't stop the way things turn out, but what if you could? What if you could change the course of history with three small words or one large gesture? Who knows, but soon you will see.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or related subjects. I only own the plot, so please don't take it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Changing the Past, Present, and Future  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"This is much different though, Albus. It is nothing like we have done before.," came the ever insistent voice of Minerva McGonagall as she paced the small room. Her normally tight bun of dark auburn hair began to come apart. Her face was contorted into one of confusion and disbelief.  
  
"I know that, my dear professor, but what must be done, must be done.," a calm voice answered her. Albus Dumbledore walked over to the disheveled woman and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Minerva stopped and cocked her head toward the aging man beside her.  
  
"Albus, we aren't changing test grades or houses here. We are changing history and in changing history, we are changing the future. Everything will be different, everything. You change one thing, you change many. One twig is attached to many branches of the tree, do something to it and you do something to the branches.," Minerva rambled on, trying to explain to this man that what he wanted to do was not a good idea. He didn't seem to understand and this left the professor comfortless. What else was there to do, but go along with his plan?  
  
"Now, now, Minerva. We will talk it over with the other members and see what they say. But, this is something that can turn out for the betterment of all, not just a chosen few.," Albus consulted. Minerva nodded slowly, for there was nothing else that she could do. Everything would be changing and all she could do was stand back and watch it. All she wished for was that everything went well and according to plan, but then she thought. When had anything gone according to plan?  
  
"If that is what you wish, Headmaster, then I nothing left to do, but follow those wishes.," Minerva remarked. Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled even more then they had. He pulled on his cloak, as did Minerva and the two touched the small matchbox that sat on the nearby end table and they portkeyed to Lerus, the house of a thousand wizards as they so eloquently put it.  
  
-~-~-~-  
  
"Please come to order, members of Lerus. We have something most important to discuss.," Marius Calemtik bellowed to the other members. The members took their seats at their respectable tables quickly and came to order.  
  
"Now, that is better. I would like to call Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to the floor to discuss with us important matter.," Marius told the members. Albus rose from his table and walked through the rows to the high table. The curvature of the room gave the room an elegant look, an important look. The draperies that hung on the large bay windows, were made of the finest silks and fabrics and hung deliciously on the golden rods. The carpets were soft and new. They had a crisp, fresh feeling to them.  
  
"Members, sir," Albus began, nodding his head slightly to Marius, who politely returned the nod. "I have come to you for your guidance, your wisdom. I and one of the highly respected professors from Hogwarts, have a request. There are two students that attend Hogwarts that we would like to change and for every good reason. They despise each other, loath each other, but what they do not realize is that together, they can defeat Voldemort and rid us of the pains and turmoil we have gone through since he has risen to power."  
  
"I do not understand, Albus. Change these students how?," Zander Obester, Lerus's top philosopher, questioned as he laced his fingers together and placed them on the table. Albus chuckled lightly before continuing.  
  
"Changing these students will not be easy, that is why we have come. We need your permission, members, to change history.," Albus concluded. The room went into full uproar. Members were conversing with other members about the troubles of the changing history, the problems.  
  
"Members, listen to me. Come to order.," Marius called. Slowly, the room quieted down again and everyone had their full attention locked to Marius and Albus.  
  
"Now, Albus. You know that I hold you in high respect, but this, this is madness. You what changing history can do to things. You know what it holds, its secrets and yet you want to change it. Are these two students that important in the fight for light that you can risk the consequences?," Marius considered calmly. Albus smiled and nodded.  
  
"I believe that these two students can and will change things. They can and will come together in a fight for good and evil and whole-heartedly, I believe that they will prevail.," Albus remarked. Marius stood from the seat that he held in the front of the room and walked to the high table. He turned to Albus Dumbledore and shook his hand firmly.  
  
"Then, it shall be done.," Marius smiled warmly. The room was silent for a moment, letting the plans set into them. The members understood greatly what was transpire and after Marius agreed, the members began to also.  
  
-~-~-~-  
  
The members, Marius, Albus, and Minerva congregated just outside of Lerus. The group stood on a large stone platform. There were engravings in the stone of clocks and clouds, moons and suns. Marius stood in the middle of the largest clock while the members filed around the platform. He retrieved his wand from inside his maroon cloak and held it firmly in his right hand.  
  
"Albus, what are the two students names whose histories you want to change?," Marius asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.," Albus stated boldly as Minerva looked at him with a strange look. She shook her head for a moment before returning her gaze to Marius. Marius nodded and began the ceremony per say.  
  
Marius lifted his wand and began to chant in an ancient language. The clocks, the clouds, the moons, and the suns all lit up brightly. A song began to play in the background, a song so familiar to people that muggles called monks. Songs that held light, held hope, held the perils of time. Everything began to speed up around them. It was as if the group was standing completely still as the world rushed by them. Images of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's life began to flash before the group. Some were happy, some were sad, while some were just to horrible to watch.  
  
With a quick flash, it was over. The images were gone, the song had ended, and the light, it receded. All though nothing in Lerus looked different, it the feeling in the air. Something felt different, something was happening. The sounds of children wailing as they were born into the world could be heard. Laughter and excitement brought the group joy. Marius walked from the clock as it began to shake. From it, rose a pedestal with a bowl atop it. Marius gestured Albus to walk over and look into the bowl; the aging man did so.  
  
Albus gazed down into the bowl that full of water. It was like a mirror into these two lives. As he saw what went on, a grim face was seen. Albus Dumbledore looked up from the bowl and into the crowd.  
  
"What, Albus? What?," Minerva asked, shakily. She walked over to his and he grabbed onto her shoulders.  
  
"They switched families. The children, they switched families.," Albus remarked, hanging his head in shame. Minerva gasped.  
  
"You mean, that Miss Granger is Miss Malfoy and Mister Malfoy is Mister Granger?," Minerva whispered to Albus. He nodded his head and for the first time, Minerva McGonagall fainted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Changing Past, Present, and Future  
  
Author: Midnight_Dragons  
  
Year: 7th  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione  
  
Summary: Sometimes people are played again and again and sometimes those people just lose their sense of direction. Sometimes people just get lost and never ever found again. It is weird the way things are made to happen because everything happens for a reason. You can't stop the way things turn out, but what if you could? What if you could change the course of history with three small words or one large gesture? Who knows, but soon you will see.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or related subjects. I only own the plot, so please don't take it.  
  
Thank You:  
  
Fear Mage: Thank you for telling me about per se. Yes, it is quite odd, but thank you again for pointing that out.  
  
dkg: I am glad to see that you are so happy for this chapter. Well, here it is.   
  
QuEeN oF tHe UnIvErSe: I love your name. It is really creative. Anyways, here is your update and I will try to read your fic, I promise.  
  
MartiR: Thank you for the wonderful compliments and here is the update for you.  
  
Teenage Drama Queen17: Thank you and I am now continuing the story for you.  
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: I also like your name. Here is the update, hope you like it.  
  
Prongs: Thank you for your compliments and here is the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Changing the Past, Present, and Future  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh, look...it is the mudblood. Still breathing pureblood air I see."  
  
Draco Granger turned to face his most hated enemy. Hermione Malfoy, daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the most well-respected dark family in all of the wizarding world. Everything from her platinum blonde hair to her newly polished shoes made him want to hurl. This was her last year at Hogwarts, she controlled all the Slytherins and the other houses were basically pebbles in her shoe. Most people were afraid of her, but not Draco. Draco stood up for himself and his best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
"Can't you think of anything better to do, Malfoy? This is getting rather boring.," Draco stated, as Harry and Ron walked up behind him. They shifted their bookbags to their other shoulders and sneered at Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Oh, the little Grangey is getting bored. How sad.," Hermione smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry and Ron dropped their bags in a rage and growled at Hermione.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy!," Ron hissed, his face becoming redder then his hair. Draco was trying his best to keep Ron from lunging out at Hermione, so this left Harry room to interject something.  
  
"Isn't there anything better you can do other than say something to us every twenty seconds? I mean, are we like your pride and joy? Do you wake up thinking about all the ways you can do something to us?," Harry growled. Everything he said, more sarcasm came dripping from his mouth. Harry was testing the waters and that was it, no more and no less.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and sneered. He was one disgusting sight to look at in her eyes. Then again, all Gryffindors were, but these three, these three were different. You had Golden-Boy on the left, Brains 'R' Us in the middle, and Weasel on the right. She looked at them like bugs, bugs that needed to be squashed quickly. Only this time, Hermione didn't feel like wasting her time with them. She snapped her fingers and strode off with Crabbe and Goyle following in suit.  
  
"She is so infuriating.," Draco commented as he looked at Harry and Ron who had picked up their bookbags. The trio began to walk to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"You could say that again. I just want to strangle Malfoy. Grr..," Ron growled, as he ran a hand through his fiery red hair. His face began to slowly change back to its normal complexion, only his anger didn't change one bit.  
  
"Calm down, Ron. We'll get her back one day. She can't be smart anyway, you know Draco has the highest marks in practically all of the years and Hogwarts top student.," Harry remarked, smiling at Draco. Ron just shrugged his shoulders as the three entered the Great Hall and took their normal seats at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Hi Harry.," Ginny smiled from across the table. Harry blushed a bit and looked away. Draco and Ron both elbow the boy between them and in doing so, his glasses fell into the mashed potatoes on the plate. Harry reached for them nervously and wiped them off and put them back on.  
  
"Hello...Ginny.," Harry said and threw glances at Draco and Ron, who laughed and began to eat their own food.  
  
Suddenly, peas scattered the place in front of the three boys. Ron looked up and was bombarded by peas. He wiped off his face and looked toward the Slytherin Table. Hermione waved innocently as Crabbe and Goyle, who were sitting on either side of her, flicked their spoons and a barrage of peas came flying over. Some landed in Draco's pumpkin juice and he looked at it and made a gagging noise.  
  
"I'm not drinking that."  
  
-~-~-~-  
  
"Albus, it has been seventeen years and the only thing that has changed is the fact that Draco and Hermione switched lives.," Minerva argued with Albus who was sitting to her left at the High Table.  
  
"Yes, Minerva, I know. The two are head boy and head girl this year, so perhaps, perhaps something will happen. Something good.," Albus remarked.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know. I mean, we have made sure that they had every partnering project together, they were prefects together, and nothing was changed, nothing. What makes you think that making them head boy and head girl, it would change anything?," Minerva asked, as she kept her eyes focused on peas flying across the room.  
  
"There is always the possibility though. It just takes time and with time comes patience and patience is a virtue.," Albus answered wisely as he turned and smiled at Minerva McGonagall, who had substantially aged over this situation. Seventeen years and nothing for the betterment had happened, nothing at all. Of course, Albus Dumbledore took full responsibility for the happenings, but he knew that something could and something would happen. He just didn't know if that something was something good.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. Just this year, let's pray that they will just become friends, just on some kind of term, that someday they together will defeat You-Know-Who.," Minerva whispered to almost no one, but Albus heard it all and nodded slightly.  
  
"We can only hope.," Albus stated, "We can only hope."  
  
-~-~-~-  
  
Draco, Ron, and Harry had left the Hall before Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle. They didn't even want to run into those three. There were peas caught in their hair, in the pockets of their robes, and some even stuck to Harry's glasses. They were in desperate need of a good shower and that was exactly what they chose to do.  
  
Draco walked the other two boys to the Gryffindor Tower and then walked up to the fourth floor to where his room was, along with Hermione's. He got a chill, but shook it off. It was bad enough that he had to see her every day of his life, but it was worse living in a room next to her. He sighed and continued to trudge up the stairs to the statue that was the entrance to their common room.  
  
"Blood Fury.," Draco stated to the statue of a dragon with gold teardrops cascading down its face and onto the base of the statue. It moved to the left and allowed Draco to pass and then shut quickly.  
  
He walked down a short path and then into the common room. There really wasn't anything fascinating about the common room, in fact, it looked just like every other, so Draco didn't take time to admire it. He walked to his room and opened the door. It was decorated in Gryffindor colors and there wasn't really anything exciting in the room. Draco felt that guys don't need to put much effort into the way their rooms looked because all it was for was sleeping and changing your clothes in. He walked in the bathroom and preceded to take his long shower.  
  
When he came out, about a half an hour later, he heard loud moaning and bangs on the wall in the room next to him. Draco sighed. It was probably Hermione and Marcus Flint again. It was like a Thursday night ritual or something. Draco knew now he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he went to his chest of drawers and pulled out a muggle C.D. Player that he has charmed to play in Hogwarts. He also pulled out a C.D. of his favorite band, Disturbed, and placed it in the player. Draco pulled the headphones over his head and crawled into bed.  
  
This was going to one long year. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Changing Past, Present, and Future  
  
Author: Midnight_Dragons  
  
Year: 7th  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione  
  
Summary: Sometimes people are played again and again and sometimes those people just lose their sense of direction. Sometimes people just get lost and never ever found again. It is weird the way things are made to happen because everything happens for a reason. You can't stop the way things turn out, but what if you could? What if you could change the course of history with three small words or one large gesture? Who knows, but soon you will see.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or related subjects. I also do not, for this chapter, own Conflict by Disturbed. I only own the plot, so please don't take it.  
  
Thank Yous:  
  
SweetWater: Thank you for your compliments.  
  
Fear Mage: I am really glad that I got you hooked onto my story.  
  
ash: The reason that it was Marcus Flint is because in the regular Harry Potter, Draco only uses Pansy for sex and that is it. That was basically what was implied there.  
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: Glad that you enjoyed that part.  
  
Kristina Chang: Thank you so much for your compliments and about the changing the families. I didn't want to do that because then it changes the whole sense of the story. It is only supposed to be Draco and Hermione that changed, not their entire families and what not.  
  
~The Simon Cowell of Fanfiction.net~: Thank you for your compliments and review.  
  
fairy-lights: I didn't that you would steal it, but thank you for assuring me.  
  
QuEeN oF tHe UnIvErSe: Thank you for all of you compliments and just for you, here is my update.  
  
Caprigrrl Lannoire: Thank you for taking the time out to write that review and I am very happy that you did. Thank you for pointing out those details and thank you for all your compliments.  
  
The Charmed One: Oh, thank you for the detail about Marcus Flint. I had completely forgotten and thank you for pointing that out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Changing Past, Present, and Future  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco walked into the head's common room after a truly eventful day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He plopped down on one of the large leather couches and sighed deeply. He seemed to be lost in his own little world as a door creaked open and a body emerged from it. Draco turned his head and looked behind him. It was Hermione coming out of her bedroom.  
  
"Malfoy? Can I talk to you?," Draco asked as he turned his head to face the opposite direction.  
  
"About what, Granger?" Draco could feel her sneering at him, but he had had enough of everything that had been going on in the past few days. The yelling and screaming, the threats, even the occasional spell casting.  
  
~You are, enemy You are my hated enemy I am enemy Number one rated enemy I'm labeled enemy I am your mortar enemy My actions enemy Make me your bitter enemy~  
  
"Can I just talk to you or is that too tough for someone of the likes of you?," Draco remarked calmly. Draco had learned by now how to control his anger and at times, actually be civil in a conversation with Hermione Malfoy.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth and stomped over to where Draco was sitting. She hovered over him and he just stared at her. Neither moved for a few minutes before Hermione growled and sat down in the couch opposite of him. She sat Indian style and waited for whatever Draco was going to say to her. In her mind, he was wasting precious time of hers.  
  
"What is it?," she hissed. Draco just stared at her lazily, not really saying anything. He didn't know how long he was going sit there and toy with her, but he realized what he wanted to tell her was important and figured that he better do it now before he never could. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to gather all of his thoughts together before he opened his mouth.  
  
~All the world around enemy They're tearing up the ground enemy They're drawn in by the sound Enemy, enemy I must eliminate my enemy~  
  
"Okay, look Malfoy. I know that we are not the best of friends, well actually, we aren't friends at all, but that is beside the point. I just think, that it would be easier on the both of us, if we call a type of truce. I mean, nothing special, just be a bit civil toward each other every now and then.," Draco stated before opening his eyes and looking at Hermione once again. She just sat there, somewhat staring off into space. She shook her head and looked over at him.  
  
"Fine, Granger, but that doesn't mean that I don't hate you still.," Hermione retorted and stood up. She smoothed out her robes and stormed out of the room, not bothering to look back.   
  
Draco's eyes had followed her out of the room and when the portrait hole closed, he chuckled slightly to himself. She was so full of herself that she probably didn't even realize what Draco had asked her. Hermione was smart, she had the best marks right under Draco, but sometimes her mind wasn't always there.  
  
~Your people, enemy My people's hated enemy What are you, enemy Though a created enemy Terminate the, enemy Eradicate the hated enemy I am an enemy My very greatest enemy~  
  
It was impossible to please his enemy, his most hated enemy. They were on okay terms, at least there wouldn't be so much yelling and screaming, but if Draco, for one minute thought that anything good was going to happen, he knew it wouldn't. They would butt heads for probably the rest of their lives and he didn't think that either really cared.   
  
Draco stood up himself and looked around the room for a moment before also leaving.  
  
~You try to tell me that you love life Then find another way to kill life~  
  
-~-~-~-  
  
"So many projects, so little time.," Harry muttered to himself while working on his numerous projects as he sat in the library.  
  
Draco walked in not five minutes later and preceded to walk to Harry. He smiled as he sat down and pulled his best friend's parchment with his assignments over to him. Draco glanced over it quickly and replaced it. He then shook his head and then slapped his forehead.  
  
"You haven't started these yet? Harry, there's three of them!," Draco exclaimed. Harry looked up from the book and parchment that he was hovering over and sighed.  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
"Hello Harry. By the way, you have three projects that you need to complete.," Draco remarked. Harry slammed his quill down causing the Hufflepuffs at the next table to look at him strangely.  
  
"You think I didn't know that?," Harry growled angrily. Draco threw up his arms in defeat.  
  
"Fine, Harry. I just came for two reasons. One, to see if you needed any help, which obviously you don't and me and Malfoy are now on civil terms. So, now that I have told you that, good-bye.," Draco explained calmly as he slid his chair out and stood up. Harry cocked his head toward Draco with a gaping mouth.  
  
"Did you say that you were on civil terms with Malfoy or did I suddenly begin to hear things?"  
  
"No, you heard correctly. I was getting tired of the yelling, the threats, so I put a stop to it.," Draco stated shrugging his shoulders as if it were nothing. Harry just slowly turned his head back toward the paper and shook his head.  
  
"Right."  
  
Draco turned on one heel and left the library quickly before Harry could utter even one syllable. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the doors. Why was everything in his life such a challenge? Just one day, one day he wanted everything to go right. Not like it was coming in the near future, but what ever happened to wishful thinking?  
  
He turned and began to walk down the corridor to his room when something caught his eye. Draco walked over to the gold embroidered tapestry and pulled it back. Behind it, the brick wall seemed to glow. Curious, Draco touched the wall and his hand began to sink in. Draco became frightened and he pulled his hand back. The wall then slid to its left to reveal a rounded room. He entered cautiously, letting the tapestry fall back into place.  
  
The room was dark except for the glowing blue and white light from the center of the room. Draco walked closer and saw a stone pedestal with a bowl atop it. He placed his hands on the pedestal for leverage. Draco peered into the bowl.  
  
"Bloody hell." 


End file.
